You
by Subtlemoon
Summary: Sasuke is the Prince of Konoha, and his younger sister has an arranged marriage with Naruto. As they find themselves falling in love with the one that wasn’t supposed to be, schemes and betrayals slowly unfold before their very eyes. SasuNaru.
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke stood, back tense and straight, moody eyes glaring out of the window, waiting. Why he had to be here to welcome his younger sister's betrothed was beyond him. She herself stood beside him, dressed in a long silk kimono, hair done up in an expensive ornament, and lips painted blood red. Obviously, they wanted the best impression for her to-be husband, and Sasuke knew it would work. But still, it didn't help his patience.

His older brother stood to his other side, Dressed handsomely, as usual. Sasuke clenched his jaw as hatred pounded through his veins. Itachi had always overshadowed him in everything he did, and his parents loved him. They were so proud of their son – the one who was first in swordsmanship, had beat uncountable records, and had surpassed even his teachers' levels of knowledge. The Uchiha prodigy.

That is, until he disappeared a few years back and rumors had flown through the air of collaboration and criminal activity. Sasuke had reveled in his absence, with most of his parent's attention on him. But he had returned, after a few months, without a word. His parents had welcomed him back, hardly speaking of the event, but when they did, Itachi merely said he had wanted more experience, wanted to improve himself. They forgave him, but things had changed. That, and Itachi's best friend had been killed mysteriously.

Along with their mother.

Of course he was suspected, but as the crown prince, there was nothing anyone could do about it.

Sasuke ground his teeth together. Why wouldn't that damn boy hurry up and relieve him of this increasing boredom? They'd been waiting there for what seemed like hours. His own father had grown tired and was sitting on a couch, drumming his fingers on the mahogany table in front of him. His sister wouldn't dare sit down for fear of wrinkling her beautiful dress and looking less perfect for her life partner. Sasuke 'hn'd in annoyance. His brother simply stood there, lost in his own world but so undeniably alert and present in theirs that Sasuke felt like vomiting, itching to just turn around and leave.

He would have done just that, had the messenger not dashed in at that very moment, yelling the very thing that relieved and horrified Sasuke:

"The Crown Prince Naruto-Sama has arrived!"

Naruto grinned at Kiba, despite his exhaustion.

"We're here!" He said in a forced cheery voice.

"Don't remind me," Kiba groaned, sliding off of his horse, aching.

"Come on. Just think, it's only going to be a month and then we go home." Naruto enthused as he slid of his own horse with slightly more energy.

"Yeah, and then we come back here AGAIN and you get married."

"Then we go home with my new bride to be."

"Again." Kiba said in a depressing tone of voice and Naruto sighed.

"Whatever. Let's just hurry up, okay?"

"My lord," A voice came, running up to him. "Let me take your horses for you. I can assure you they will be well taken care of."

"That's okay. I only untack Jonir myself." Naruto said, as he led the horse to a stall. He undid the various buckles and slid off the tired horse's bridle gently, hanging it across the door, and then undid his saddle and removed that too. After a quick but thorough brush, he and Kiba walked to the palace entrance, flanked by gaurds. Naruto almost laughed when the guards had taken their place around them, but now just felt too exhausted to care.

As they entered the white marble corridor, Naruto began to feel a slight unease in the pit of his stomach. He hadn't really thought of the real reason they had come here since a brief rumination at the beginning of their voyage, but now the prospect began to clench his stomach with worry. Would he like the girl? Would she like him? Was their marriage going to be just political – an empty union to keep the two countries at peace? Was – Wait. What was her name again? Shit. Naruto realized with dread. He'd forgotten his bride's name. He stopped where was. His entourage kept moving, until the guard behind him yelled at everyone to stop. They looked back at Naruto, who was currently staring into space with horror.

Her NAME. Damn, of all the bloody things to forget! How could he have forgotten that?! It had been drilled into his brain enough times by Tsunade... Oh God. He mentally bashed his head into a wall. Ok. Don't panic. It... It started with an... An... An 'M', right? Ok... Misaki...? Michiko...? Manami...?

Meanwhile, everyone stood staring at the blond, who was unconsciously muttering names out loud. Kiba was torn between shock, horror, and complete hilarity at seeing his friend in such a situation. Finally wrenching himself away from the guards, he turned back and walked over to Naruto.

"Naruto? Hey. Come on," Kiba said, trying to remain serious and keep from falling on the floor laughing at Naruto's terrified look. "I know you're scared to meet her, but come on."

"That's not it," Naruto whispered eventually. "I... I... I forgot her name."

And Kiba snapped. He let out a chortle of laughter, and within a few seconds he was lying on the floor, legs squeezed together, pounding the floor, hysterical. If Naruto wasn't horrified before, now he was. He yanked Kiba's arm, pulling upright, and covered his mouth with his hand.

"Shut. UP." Naruto breathed, his horror transformed into anger before Kiba could blink. Satisfied that Kiba was no longer subject to forces beyond his control, Naruto dropped him back to the ground in a heap, and continued walking.

"That is so not cool, Naruto." Kiba said, an annoyed look on his face. But before Naruto could answer, the doors had opened into a large, magnificent room, filled with couches and seats of red silk. An enormous polished mahogany table stood in the middle, and a crystal chandelier hung from a twelve-foot ceiling. But more breathtaking than the room itself was the people inside of it. His eyes found the girl he was meant to marry, and if first impressions dictate the rest of a relationship, he was sure it would be alright. She had a pretty face, with red lips, grey blue hair twisted into an intricate hair ornament, and light red eyes.

"Naruto-kun, welcome to Konoha," Fugaku Uchiha spoke, his powerful voice causing Naruto's head to snap upwards and look at him. The king stood up and walked towards him, stopping before him. Naruto quickly bowed,

"Heika," (Your Majesty) he murmured respectively. Fugaku gazed down at him and gave an almost imperceptible bow himself.

"These are my sons..." Fugaku was saying, but Naruto could no longer hear him. His eyes fell on the boy he motioned to, and he froze. A feminine, almost feline porcelain face, framed by black bangs, stared back at him. The intensity in his black obsidian eyes was enough to make Naruto forget everything – why he was there... Who these people were... Who he was... Lost in black orbs that seemed to search his soul and see – what did he see? Naruto felt a craving to see what this boy did, to touch him, and see if he was really there.

"...Sasuke..." The rough voice broke through his hazy, confused mind, and Naruto felt he could look away – but unfortunately that seemed to be to the raven's pink lips which were slightly parted. "...Itachi..." Fugaku continued, seemingly oblivious of Naruto, who wrenched his eyes away from those now curious, bottomless eyes, to see a taller boy, nearly identical to Sasuke, but with deep lines under his eyes, and longer hair tied behind his head. Naruto nodded his acknowledgement, as did Itachi.

"...And of course, my daughter, Mikkoku."


	2. Chapter 2

What do you know? Another chapter!

In part written with Timbaland's "Apologize" running through my mind. I can't write while actually _listening _to music, only when I play it inside my head. Weird huh?

Anyway.

Enjoy.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"...And of course, my daughter, Mikkoku." Finally her eyes looked up to him, and Naruto felt something like a shiver run through his back as her red glowing orbs looked up at him. From what, he wasn't sure. They quickly bowed to each other, and the blond turned his attention back to Fugaku.

"...And let me introduce Kiba, my friend," Naruto said.

Fugaku looked surprised, but quickly replied that he was pleased to make his acquaintance.

"And now I would ask you to stay for tea, but I know you must be tired. Iruka will show you to your rooms." A man was at the door in an instant, and Naruto wondered if he had been waiting outside the whole time. The man was surprisingly tan – Naruto had noticed everyone seemed pale here – had a scar across his nose, and hair tied up in a ponytail. He nodded, and Naruto bowed once more to Fugaku.

"Arigato, Fugaku-sama."

He and Kiba left, but on his way out, the blond couldn't resist a final curious peek at the thin, pale boy who was now staring at him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hollow steps could be heard walking down marble halls as they neared their rooms in silence.

"Naruto-Kun, here is where you shall be staying," Iruka spoke, indicating a door. "And Kiba-kun, here," showing a door across from it.

"Arigato, Iruka-san," They said happily, eager to fall onto a bed and pass out. They didn't bother wishing each other good night, just shuffled into their respective rooms. The usually energetic blond took in the large room, the king-sized silk bed, and the continuation of marble flooring before falling onto his bed from sheer exhaustion.

And then sleep. Merciful, peaceful, sleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The raven stared at the ceiling in concentration. The corner in question was white, with a small curl of paint peeling off of it. Round-ish, with two triangular shapes poking out of it. Like a fox's head. If he squinted his eyes slightly, the shadows from the candle beside him made light strips across the form, like whiskers. Like the thin faded scars on Naruto's cheeks.

He closed his eyes, and the blonde's beautiful azure ones stared back at him. His mussed up, golden hair. Light pink lips.

He had to admit, he was intrigued.

Sasuke groaned and turned over in his bed. Why on earth was he thinking of the idiot, anyway? He was a guy! His sister's fiancé no less!

He would have to tell Iruka to have the ceiling repainted.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Mmmm..."

Naruto woke with a groan, delved back under the thick, creamy blankets, burrowing his momentarily chilled arm back where it belonged, and dozed off again. Half an hour later, the same ritual repeated itself. Finally, after an hour, the tan boy sighed and threw the sheets off of himself, standing up in his room which was now flooded with sunlight. He stretched, and walked over to the window.

Acres and acres of pristine garden stretched out below him – carefully cared for, with roses, cherry blossoms, plum blossoms, and other exotic plants that the blond would never be able to name. A tea garden, a lake, and various other components built up a rather magnificent view. He grinned.

Trudging to the bathroom, he glanced at himself in the mirror. A sleepy face and wrinkled, messy, dirty clothing looked back at him. He drew himself a quick bath, and peeled off sticky, travel worn layers, which he promptly threw in a corner. He sat on the side of the tub, which he noticed, was also marble. What was it with marble in this place? Fugaku must really have some kind of obsessive-compulsive disorder, he decided as he slid into the bath.

Scrubbing feverishly at the dirt which seemed ingrained in his skin, the blonde's mind wandered to the recent events. He pictured Mikkoku, with her light blue hair and blood-stained lips. Those eyes which made his neck crawl. He tried to imagine their marriage – she in a beautiful silk kimono, he in a haoiri-hakama (1), smiling at each other as the priest pronounced them man and wife. He quickly dispelled the image, which was replaced by her brother's brooding face and ebony eyes._God! Can't I think of anything NORMAL? _He screamed at himself, and plunged his head under the surface of the water – hair rendered weightless, silk tendrils floating above his head, blissful silence reigning in his ears.

When he'd run out of oxygen and emerged, he quickly stepped out of the bath and dried himself off. Re-entering his bedroom, he found there to be a set of clothes, clean, ironed, and folded, sitting on his bed. Feeling a bit ill at ease as to how perfectly and silently every action was executed here, the blonde slid into the comfortable shirt and pants. He raked his hands through his hair, and decided to see what Kiba was doing. He knocked on the door, but heard no response. Puzzled, he knocked a second time.

"Kiba, I don't know what you're doing in there, but it better be decent, 'cause I'm coming in." He stated loudly as he opened the door. Kiba's room was smaller than his, but it was still pretty nice. The boy in question was sprawled over his bed, fast asleep. Naruto pondered whether to wake him up or just let him sleep all day. _Meh. If I wake him up, he'll find something to hold over my head the entire time we're here._

The blond nodded to himself and walked out of the room. But now he faced an even bigger problem: what was he supposed to do? Wander about the castle? Find Fugaku and talk to him about the 'political state' of their two lands? A grumble interrupted his thoughts. Well, yes. That was what he REALLY wanted. Perhaps someone else had heard the noise too, because Iruka suddenly appeared.

"My lord, good morning. I hope you slept well?"

"Umm... Yeah. Do you think I could get some breakfast?"

"Of course, my lord. Follow me. I am afraid that Fugaku-sama and his children have already eaten, but the cooks have made you something as well."

"What time is it?"

"It is 11 o'clock, my Lord."

"Great." He mumbled. They continued in silence for a while. "Is there a training yard or something around here? I need to practice."

"Yes, of course, my Lord. Sasuke-sama and Itachi-sama spend most of their time there. You may be able to practice with them this afternoon." He said the last part as an afterthought.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Clank. Chling.

Sasuke jumped out of the way, narrowly avoiding having his head neatly sliced off by his older brother. He returned to offense, and brought his sword crashing down to what he hoped was Itachi's arm. Itachi slipped away, before dashing over to Sasuke, slicing through the air, only to have his younger brother block it. He backed away and attacked again, resulting in a series of attacks and blocks.

The younger boy's brow began to sweat, and he aimed for Itachi's head. Obviously he was unsuccessful. Itachi could see right through him. They could both see through each other, with almost identical clarity. But somehow, their fights always seemed to feel rather repetitive. Sasuke blocked and attacked, trying to get an opening in his impenetrable brother. He tried to channel his hatred, his disgust into every swipe, every stroke.

He aimed his sword at Itachi's heart, and ran forwards towards him, but his older brother dodged the blow, and landed a quick one at the arm Sasuke was using to wield his sword. It sliced through Sasuke pale, bare skin – a small cut but a cut nonetheless. Sasuke hissed in pain, momentarily distracted, and Itachi brought his sword up to Sasuke's creamy white throat. Surprised, and angry with himself for letting such a small thing let Itachi win once again, Sasuke glared into his brother's empty eyes which held a triumphant glint in them.

But Itachi did not lower his sword immediately. He let the blade run along Sasuke's neck, delicately, almost as a lover's caress, savoring his victory. His eyes shifted to Sasuke's own, and he seemed to contemplate him.

"You know Sasuke..." He murmured, his voice ghosting Sasuke's ear. "...You've always been weak... You've never had what it takes. And... I don't think you ever will." The blade sliced through the first layer of skin, and Sasuke could feel the warm blood drip down his neck. He closed his eyes, and felt Itachi's presence disappear. He stood there, silent and bleeding for what felt like an hour.

Why was it that no matter what happened, Itachi always beat him? Always had the upper hand? Had his parents twirled around his finger? Had everyone lost in his illusion of perfection? Despite having killed... But then his mind went blank. He didn't even know if Itachi had killed someone. He felt hopeless. Simmering in self-pity and hatred towards the man who had ruined his existence, Sasuke sunk to the ground. He pulled his knees in, curling his arms around them, his sword falling to the ground with a clatter.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto practically bounced to the practice yard. The day had mainly been a waste, but he could still get a good work out and improve his swordsmanship. His sword buckled to his belt, he felt as if he were being reunited with an old friend. Improvement. The sun was shining, he was full of energy, this would be a good day for training.

The training yard was actually an enormous platform of dirt, which, from his vantage point, appeared empty. Naruto deflated slightly. He'd been sure he could have just walked up and sparred with whomever happened to be there at the time. Oh well. He could still practice stances. He walked to the edge of the yard, and noticed a sort of black form, huddled up in a corner. Frowning slightly, he picked up his pace as he neared it, and his eyes widened as he recognized black bangs hanging over a pair of scrunched-up knees.

"Sasuke?" He asked in disbelief. The form was ignoring him. "Are... Are you ok?"

The shape quivered slightly, before he heard the raven's distinctive voice, though slightly muddled, for the first time. "Go away."

The blond hesitated. On the one hand, he hardly knew the boy. On the other, he had never let any suffer in silence. And he was going to keep it that way.

"No. What's wrong with you?" He asked, approaching the pale boy.

"Nothing. Now go away."

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's wrong."

Sasuke finally lifted his head, and Naruto could see the tear-free face, but he could also see the eyes, glowing with unshed tears and hatred.

"Do I have to spell it out for you, Dobe? I said GO. AWAY." The blond clenched his jaw.

"Fine. Fine, bastard!" Naruto snarled. "If you want to reject help and other people, be that way." He paused a long moment, waiting for the Uchiha to answer him. "Do you really hate other people that much?" He asked quietly, but Sasuke still wouldn't speak.

"What is wrong with you?! I try to be nice, but you just turn me away! Answer me. Answer me, Godamnit!"

"You... Really want to know?" Sasuke's voice was dangerously soft. "You really want to know why I don't want your help? Why I hate you, and everyone else in this God forsaken world? Why... Deep down... I'm dying inside?"

The blond boy was stunned. That was, perhaps, the longest he'd ever heard the raven speak for. Absentmindedly he noticed that he liked it.

"Sasuke..." He bent down so he was level with the crumpled boy. "You don't have to speak," he said finally. The brunette looked at him with eyes that seemed to have lived a thousand years, witnessed horrific things. Finally, he broke. A pearly tear fell down his face, followed by another, until Naruto felt that the waterfalls Jiraiya had brought him to to peek at girls were nothing. He hugged the frail wisp of a boy to him, and Sasuke just cried even harder.

An hour passed, and darkness began to creep up on them, till they were the last pinprick of light, the yin and the yang clutching each other, until they too were shrouded into darkness.

"Sasuke... We should head back," Naruto said quietly to the dark-haired boy. He'd stopped crying, and simply sat with an empty, dead look on his face. He let himself be pulled up, and walked beside Naruto. A lifeless corpse whose heart managed to beat, somehow.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(1) Men's kimono, traditionally worn for weddings.

So... Whatcha think? Love it? Hate it?

Press that little button at the bottom of the page and let your thoughts turn into digits flying through cyberspace.


	3. Chapter 3

-Hides-

Oh my god.

I could tell you about exams, about cruel heartless teachers piling on the work, about my hard drive failing and losing everything, but none of that can make up for me delaying three months to update.

It is unforgivable.

So, I'm just going to hide behind this table and hope you don't throw too many tomatoes at me.

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Naruto was up early, and Kiba... Well, it was saying something that Kiba had actually gotten up. Iruka knocked on both teens' doors are eight o'clock sharp, and they were kneeling in front of the large breakfast table by ten past eight.

"Did you sleep well?" Fugaku asked politely as they sat down, but Naruto could tell that he really did not care. He peeked at Sasuke who had not yet acknowledged his presence, and was glaring down at his lap with a scowl. Naruto furrowed his eyes momentarily, confused, before answering Fugaku's question.

"Great, thanks."

A maid walked into the room, arms laden down with platters of dumplings, sticky rice, thinly sliced vegetables, scrambled eggs and fava beans, fruit, among other things. He forgot everything in that moment, and stared at the woman with an overwhelming look of bliss. He could hardly contain himself, and before the woman had finished laying out the food, was digging into whatever was closest to him with his chopsticks and piling it on the plate in front of him.

He promptly began to stuff his face. The remaining members of the table looked at him in shock. Well, Kiba in mild annoyance, Sasuke in a mixture of amusement and disgust, Itachi in carefully concealed nothingness. It was really only Mikkoku and Fugaku who looked at him in shock.

Kiba tried to turn the attention off of Naruto and began to serve food onto his own dish. As everyone gradually recovered, conversation started to flow again.

"So, Naruto-kun, I haven't seen you since your late arrival two nights ago, how are you liking your stay so far?" Fugaku asked. The blonde finished chewing his particularly large bite. "I know Konoha is rather different from your country."

"Yeah, everything's great. Thanks."

"I hear you are a prodigal swordsman, Naruto-kun." Came Mikkoku's shy voice. "Have you had a chance to practice with my brothers yet?"

Naruto glanced over at Sasuke for a fraction of a second, but he simply sat there, an annoyed scowl on his face, glaring at his plate of food. The blonde had noticed that the pale boy didn't eat much.

Sasuke was tense. His fingers clutched his chopsticks until his knuckles turned white, and his jaw was clenched. If anyone happened to turn their eyes in his direction, he would give them a violent glare until they turned their gaze back to their plates.

"No, I'm afraid I haven't yet had the chance." He replied. Silence reigned over the table.

"So..." Naruto said loudly, attempting to break the awkward silence. "Um... Your garden is… Particularly stunning… I have a great view of it from my window."

"Thank you. Its original creation was during the Ching dynasty. It has, of course, been modified since, but it has generally kept its overall appearance. Perhaps you would like a tour of it today? My sons can show you around it – it was like a second home to them before-" He froze, and several things happened at once. Sasuke's eyes burned with fury, and the fragile chopsticks in his hands broke. Itachi sent a warning look at Fugaku, a look of utmost threat and a terrible promise. Lesser men than the King of Konoha would quail beneath it. Mikkoku sent a fear-ridden glance at Itachi, before quickly jerking her gaze at Naruto - anxiety clearly written in her eyes.

"Ehem… Before… Before… They grew up… and… and became the strong men they are today," Fugaku finished lamely, his eyes downcast. The tension, if it was not already high enough as it was, became intolerable. "Right. Well. I have a… a great deal of paperwork I must… must deal with. Enjoy your tour, Naruto-kun."

Fugaku left the room quickly, and the remaining teens were left in utter silence.

"Well… As fun as this little, ah, 'encounter' was, I have much to do as well. Do excuse me." Itachi rose, and headed out of the room. "And, as our father said, enjoy the tour, Naruto-kun."

"What?!" Sasuke exploded, speaking for the first time that morning. His voice came out rough and brutal. "You're leaving me to take care of this PEST by myself? No! No, you heard father, you have to do this too. Do you know what will happen if you disobey him again?" The raven's voice was venomous and dangerously low.

And, to Naruto's utmost surprise, the older brother laughed. Tossing his head back, laughter peeling from his parted lips, he let out an awful, chilling sound of twisted amusement.

In an instant his demeanor had changed completely. He was leaning into Sasuke's hateful face, and his voice was cold as ice. "Do you think I care what Father tries to do?"

Itachi recovered, smiling menacingly, and said in a louder voice: "In any case, what father doesn't know can't hurt him." He turned on his heel and with a twirl of dark clothing, was striding out of the room. Sasuke growled.

"What is wrong with you?!" Naruto screamed. A 'pest'? Is that what he was to Sasuke? "This whole morning you have been acting like such a prick! I tried to be nice to you, but no. You just keep glaring at me and acting like someone shoved that pair of chopsticks you broke up your ass! What the hell did I do to make you hate me so much?!"

The dark haired boy gazed at him with eyes filled with fury and hatred. "You existed." He said in a low voice before storming out of the room.

"Ugh! I don't get him!" Naruto moaned as he flopped down on the floor again, not even conscious that he'd stood up in the first place. "First I find him half-dead in the training yard, then he starts screaming at me, then I manage to calm him down and he starts bawling on my shoulder, and now he's a complete bastard? What the fuck?"

"Well, if this was a girl… I would know _exactly_ what the problem was." Kiba spoke, with and intense look in his eyes. He leaned closer to his blonde friend and looked as if he were about to tell him the meaning of life.

"P.M.S."

Naruto blinked, and found the edges of his mouth turning upwards slightly.

"Buuuuut… Since he's a guy, maybe that's not it," Kiba continued, a deep, pensive look on his face. Naruto burst out laughing, holding his sides as he tried to calm down.

"Yeah, guess not," he smiled, mirth still transforming his face.

"Although, Sasuke does look kind of feminine. He balances that hard masculine and delicate feminine look quite well, actually." Kiba gasped in sudden realization. "Maybe… Maybe… Sasuke is a girl!"

Naruto laughed and punched his brunette friend's shoulder. "Okay, that's enough Kiba. You can stop kidding around now." He paused and stared at his empty plate. "But… I wonder what really _is_ his problem."

"P.M.S. dude, P.M.S." His tone was completely serious.

"Excuse me, Naruto-kun for interrupting your conversation, but…" It was Mikkoku who spoke, her voice timid. Both boys had almost completely forgotten her presence. "Well, Sasuke hasn't ever really shown… _emotion_ since our mother's death. When she passed away, he became cold, and hard, and closed up. But now… Well, this is the most emotion he's shown in years. It's as if… You elicit emotions in him that no one else can."

Naruto stared at her in shock. Maybe, maybe Mikkoku wasn't as screwed up and strange as he thought she was. Maybe she was just shy.

"R-really?" Naruto stuttered, dumbfounded. He collected himself. "Do you think it would be possible for him to… Well, for us, to at least get on speaking terms?"

"It… might be possible… But, knowing my brother, not very probable." Mikkoku said with a sigh.

Naruto smiled, and seeming not to have heard the second part of her sentence, said: "I'm going to go up and try to talk to him now. I hope it works."

"Yeah… Wouldn't count on it, Naruto," Kiba said, yawning.

"Good luck," came Mikkoku's shy, quiet voice.

"You'll need it," Kiba muttered under his breath. Naruto pursed his lips and sighed.

"Kiba-kun and I will wait for you outside, if that is agreeable to you, lord Naruto-kun?"

"Sure, sure," The blonde muttered distractedly. He left the room, and began up the grand staircase. So… he 'elicited Sasuke's feelings' huh? How bizarre. He imagined his cold impenetrable face, and felt even more confused. He seemed like the type whom _no one_ could draw out a reaction from.

But it was he, Naruto, who caused a reaction. Sasuke must have had an extremely close bond with his mother to become so closed in on himself after her death, Naruto found himself thinking. An image came to him, of a miniature Sasuke, sobbing over his mother's dead body. He felt a tightening in his chest and dispelled the image immediately.

And before he knew it, he was standing directly in front of the room belonging to the dark-haired boy who had invaded his thoughts. He jumped in surprise. _Okay – just, apologize for breakfast; ask him what's wrong… And ask him to… go on the tour with us? Ugh. Whatever, Naruto. Just do it._

"Ehem… Sasuke?"

He received no answer.

"Sasuke, look, I know you're in there. I… I'm sorry about breakfast – I just…" Even as he said it his blood began to boil. Why should he be apologizing for the idiot on the other side of the wall being a bastard? It wasn't his fault that Sasuke acted the way he did! It wasn't his fault that Sasuke decided to be a complete prick, insult him, _and_ ignore him. _But I should at least try to get on good terms with him._ Naruto thought, forcing himself to calm down. "Anyway, please, just come out and at least talk to me."

Nothing happened.

"Ugh!! Get out here right now Sasuke or I'm going to-"

The door slammed open.

"Go. Away." Naruto started. The raven's face was completely controlled. His black hair hung, silky smooth, against his forehead. His jaw was clenched, and no tears, wrinkles, or other weaknesses marred his smooth, perfect face.

It was his eyes. Charcoal black, burning with so much rage and hatred such that Naruto had never seen in any other creature before, Sasuke's eyes tore through his face, his mind, his soul, until the blonde felt he was a child, cowering in the corner of a room in the darkness.

The blonde froze. He could not move. It was only unconsciously that he took a step backwards, roiling in fear, and… confusion? What was wrong with him? Why had such a simple gesture as comforting someone, and helping them back home again, caused such a violent, terrible reaction?

Okay, so what if Mikkoku was right, and he did elicit Sasuke's emotions – actually, he had no doubt of that now. Sasuke certainly wasn't bored and passive now – why on Earth did the dark haired boy hate him so much for it?!

So immersed was he in these musings, that he didn't notice that Sasuke had slammed the door again until the huge slab of wood had crashed against its retainer, an inch from Naruto's nose. He blinked.

_Well, that was close,_ He noted, detached. He raised his hand to pound on the door again: wrist delicately twisted, fingers curled, hand poised to rouse the raven, but suddenly thought better of it. Sasuke's intense look of deepest hatred haunted him, and he knew, right here, right now, that if he were to try to knock on the black door that loomed in front of him, the same situation would happen over again.

Also, he had to admit, he _was _a little freaked out.

Sighing, Naruto turned down the corridor and began to walk down the grand stairwell with a dejected feeling weighing heavily on his shoulders. He was wrapped up in thoughts of the Uchiha, wondering… Wondering… Why, and what had really caused him to end up that way. Was it really, as Mikkoku had said, because of his mother's death? They must have been extremely close for Sasuke to completely close himself off like that, and, when someone finally caused him to… feel emotion again… to feel hate so strongly was… Well, a bit disturbing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So… Ah… You… Like roses, do you?"

Mikkoku gave him a strange look. "No."

"Oh – it's just, what with all the… Roses… here, I would have thought…" Kiba sighed and didn't even bother finishing his sentence. The girl was so strange, he didn't know what to think. The awkward silence was pressing down on them, and Kiba suddenly had the horrible image of himself being squished under it and turning into a puddle of black tar.

He shuddered and tried to think of something else to say. This was how it had been ever since Naruto had left to go make amends with Sasuke. They had walked out of the castle calmly, Kiba trying to think of something to say, and were now standing in the garden, in the middle of fifty rosebushes. There were fifty fucking rose bushes, and the girl doesn't like roses?! Every girl liked roses. It was part of human nature. Girls liked roses and shopping. Guys liked girls and fighting.

Actually, Mikkoku did seem different without Naruto around. Less… Shy maybe? Yes, she was definitely bolder, and didn't stutter. Well, it wasn't like Kiba could tell, really. Conversation wasn't exactly this girl's strong point. Which brought him back to his original problem. What to talk about? He examined her dress. It was a silk kimono, and – well would you look at that. What did it have on it?

Roses.

Kiba almost groaned out loud. Okay, that was it. Silence was officially cool. And even if it wasn't, the boy really couldn't be bothered anymore.

And so they stood, waiting for Naruto, the roses enveloping them in their sweet, heady perfume, the poplar trees swaying lightly in the morning breeze, sunlight washing over them, wandering through the cool spring air. Kiba almost didn't hear Naruto's silent footsteps as he approached them, but Mikkoku did.

"Naruto-kun. Did…?" But the blonde boy just shook his head, almost sadly, Kiba noticed.

"So… What about this famous tour we were supposed to get?" Naruto asked, his voice cheery.

"U-um, yes, of course." Mikkoku replied, voice returning to its quiet, uncertain tone, eyes averting themselves carefully, hands folding demurely. "Shall we begin with the garden?"

"Sure, sounds great!" Naruto smiled, and Kiba was relieved to see it was his usual great smile. He seemed to have forgotten all about Sasuke and whatever it was that was happening with him.

"Well… This is the main garden – as you can see, there are many different varieties of flowers, probably very different from what you would find in your home country, I suppose?"

"Umm… Yeah. I wouldn't really know, actually." Naruto smiled sheepishly as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Do you like flowers? I think they are divine. The scents, the colors, the shapes… They are just so beautiful… Don't you think, Naruto-kun?" She smiled, parting her red-lacquered lips. Her tone was much more confident.

"Um, sure, I guess…" Naruto muttered, slightly annoyed by her overly sweet voice.

"I think Naruto really only likes roses, don't you?" Kiba said loudly, grinning at a confused Naruto. Mikkoku pursed her lips and glared at Kiba when their blonde companion wasn't looking.

"Uhh… You know… Anything floats my boat…" They were now wandering about the extensive grounds, Mikkoku pointing out various species of flowers, a certain tree, a koi pond.

"This is lake Kosui, which has been here for as far as our historians can remember," Mikkoku was saying, gazing out at the flat expanse of blue liquid, calm and peaceful but for a heron which stood in its shallow water, cleaning its feathers.

As the blue haired girl continued spurting out information, Naruto found his mind wandering once more. He didn't _want _Sasuke to hate him. In fact, he almost found himself attracted to him. Not in the whole, boy likes girl attraction, of course. Well, in this case it would be boy-boy attraction, but that was beside the point. There was something mysterious about the dark haired boy. Beneath his cold, perfect face, and his burning obsidian eyes, there lay a secret, a depth that Naruto had never seen before. And the blonde wanted to find out what it was.

"…And this is the tea garden. My father had it build for mother many years ago." She sighed and they gazed at the clear-cut stones leading a path over the river which wove itself across the garden. A table, large rocks, a cherry blossom tree and other peaceful elements blended together to give the tea garden a tranquil, serene atmosphere. "Anyway, I think that's about all I can show you in the garden. There is of course the forest at the edge of the garden," she pointed at the plethora of thick, luscious trees that crowded around the edges of groomed garden. "But now for the inside."

As they re-entered the castle, Mikkoku pointed out dining halls, lounges, various guest rooms, meditation rooms, an indoor training room, and more. By the end of it, all three teens were tired and bored, the only thing keeping them from snapping at each other being courtesy and political consideration.

"Uzumaki-san?" A clear, distinctly male voice boomed down the hallway. The blonde in question jerked his lethargic head up to find the speaker, not having noticed his presence. A man was walking down the hallway they were currently residing in, clad in black pants, and a green vest over a dark, long sleeved shirt. He held a small book loosely in one hand, a finger marking his page. But what really surprised Naruto was the premature gray hair, standing up in distinct spikes on the stranger's head, and the mask that covered his face but for one eye.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi."

"Pleased to meet you." Naruto smiled hesitantly.

"I have heard that you are a good fighter. I'm on my way to the training yard right now, actually, why don't you join me?" The tan boy glanced back at his brown and red-eyed counterparts searchingly, but they simply smiled and nodded.

"Um, okay, sure."

Kakashi was already striding down the hall. He rushed to catch up with him.

"I am the Uchihas' martial arts trainer," the taller man said as he lifted the orange book up to his face, opened it at the saved page, and proceeded to ignore Naruto completely. The cerulean-eyed boy felt slightly miffed. If the man was just going to read his book the whole time, why did he bother asking him to join him?

They walked down a myriad of hallways and staircases, Kakashi managing to direct them perfectly without once lifting his eyes from the all-consuming book. Naruto scrutinized the orange cover carefully. A red cross was on the back of the book, and, though he couldn't see the title, he could deduce that it was probably a porn novel. Rather disturbed, the blonde tried not to think about the fact that he'd accepted an invitation from a stranger who was ignoring him to read porn.

As they crossed the garden, heading towards the training year, Kakashi glanced up for the first time, and made a satisfied sound from the back of his throat.

"Good, he's here."

"Who's here?" The blonde asked, raising his eyes in the direction Kakashi was looking. A dark figure stood in the middle of the training yard, going through complicated forms and stances. He watched, entranced by the grace and fluidity with which the figure twisted, turned, lunged, and pulled back.

"Sasuke. I'm training him this morning." Naruto froze.

"S-sasuke?! What? Why didn't you tell me before? I thought you'd asked me to train with you! There is no way-" Naruto's voice was desperate and colored with anger.

Kakashi looked down at him, amused.

"I intended for you two to train together. There is a rather limited resource of people educated in the art of fighting here. Well…" he seemed to reconsider. "Let's just say, there is a limited resource of people who are good."

Naruto was about to bite out another retort when he was interrupted by the dark-haired boy who seemed to have noticed their presence.

"You're late, Kakashi!" His voice sounded annoyed. The man in question closed his eyes and scratched the back of his neck in a guilty manner. He let out a nervous laugh.

"Well, you know, actually…" He glanced down and seemed to remember Naruto's presence. "I had to find a partner for you to train with! So, I found Naruto-san here!" They were drawing closer, and the blonde could see his pale, emotionless face.

"What did you say?" The raven's voice was low and dangerous – they were mere feet from him now.

"You'll be training with Naruto-san." He turned towards the blue-eyed boy and smiled. "You're known for your fighting skills, you know?"

Sasuke's face was now livid, his eyes smoldering with the deepest hatred.

"There is no way I am _ever_ training with him."

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: Dun dun dun! Finally, something happens. I was originally going to cut it off after the tour, but then the plot bunnies attacked - and who am I to say no to them?

Hope you like it! Have any constructive criticism? If so, send it on. I really appreciate it so I can try and improve.


	4. Chapter 4

I think it's been a year. I think it's been a year and a half.

Despicable, no?

Ah, just shut up and read.

* * *

"There is no way I am _ever_ training with him."

Slam.

Naruto's hand was smarting and by his side before he'd even realized what he'd done. Anger was coursing through his veins, turning his vision red with fury. He glimpsed Sasuke's face, an expression of shock residing upon it, white but for the red patch of flesh where Naruto had punched him.

And then Naruto was on the ground, his own face aching. Suddenly Sasuke was on top of him, pummeling his face, glaring at him with eyes filled with rage and something else. But the blonde boy didn't have time to think about it and kicked the raven off of him, rolling to the side on bruising grass, and jumping up into the air to try to prepare himself for the onslaught sure to come.

Why was Sasuke like this?! He wondered, irritated and incredulous at the venomous tone of the taller boy's voice. Sasuke had stood up as well, and was slowly and carefully advancing towards him. They struck at the same time, Naruto aiming for his stomach, and Sasuke directing his blow towards the tan boy's chin.

Naruto could feel the raven's taught abs retract as his fist made contact with them, and his head snapped back from the force of Sasuke's punch. His vision turned white, and he could feel the ache of a coming bruise. The ground turned wobbly before his eyes, and he staggered around, trying to straighten himself.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Sasuke's head turning, face screwed up, ready to charge once more. But nothing happened. Naruto blinked and gazed at the Uchiha prince, only to realize that Kakashi now stood between the two of them, hands raised to separate them, a mixture between an annoyed, amused, and bored look on his face.

"Okay, okay. That's enough," He spoke clearly, and almost condescendingly. "Well, at least that sorts one thing out."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "And what's that?"

Kakashi smiled. "You two must train with each other for now on!"

Naruto's jaw dropped.

"Are you completely insane?! Have you heard nothing I've said to you? Have you paid any attention to what just happened?! Or were you-" The dark-haired boy's voice caught as his eyes found the orange book dangling loosely in Kakashi's hand. "That's it." And with that he was stalking out across the field, across the garden, and through one of the majestic doors leading back into the castle.

"Wow."

"What?" Naruto's voice was suspicious.

"I think that's the most emotion I've seen in Sasuke since-"

"Since his mother died? Yeah, I've heard."

Kakashi looked down at him, surprised.

"You have?"

Naruto looked down and sighed.

"In case you hadn't noticed, Sasuke and I don't really get along very well," He began. "Well, I found him, crying in the training yard last night, and, well, helped him, I guess. Then, today, he's just been acting so cold and angry towards me. According to Mikkoku… Apparently I… Elicit his emotions?" He said awkwardly.

Kakashi was looking at him with one of the most serious looks he'd seen on him since they'd met less than an hour ago.

"Interesting… Yes, that would make sense. Sasuke folded in on himself when his mother died. Ever since then he's been an empty shell – emotionless, and cold. Of course, he's always had that restrained, calm air to him… But, then… And what with Itachi…"

"Itachi?" Naruto's ears perked up. A memory of that morning came to mind, and the intense and threatening look that the older man had used to silence his father.

"Never mind." Kakashi waved his hand dismissively, and his voice took on a tone signifying that their conversation was at an end. "Anyway. You shall come to training with Sasuke-san from now on. I will alert someone to come find you before you are to train. Generally, training is every morning, before or after breakfast. Usually after."

He headed back to the castle.

"Make sure you're always on time!"

Naruto sighed and grumbled something about annoying bastards and late teachers as he relocated to a more convenient spot on the training yard and proceeded to execute his own stretches, exercises.

Worried red eyes peered out of a tall glass window.

* * *

As the door to his room slammed shut, Sasuke sighed in relief. He was away. And the emotion which had raged so strongly in him over those few moments in Kakashi and Naruto's presence began to dwindle away and subside. But he could still feel it, as fresh day, when Kakashi's words had fallen lethargically from his covered mouth: the immediate quickening of his pulse, his heart slamming against his chest painfully, his breathing speeding up, his muscles freezing up completely.

What was it? Why had he reacted to violently to Kakashi's proposal for he and Naruto to train together?

Ever since Naruto had first arrived, Sasuke had felt an onslaught of emotions; sadness, anger, and now, fear. Fear? Why on earth would he feel afraid? _Because_, a voice spoke in his head, _You're afraid of Naruto. Afraid that he'll show you who you are... To yourself._

The Raven's breath caught in his chest. _Who I am? I don't __**feel**__. I'm cold, and calm, and collected. Just like Itachi._ He froze. He didn't want to be like Itachi. But, yes he did, didn't he? In another life...

* * *

A little boy, with black spiky hair and an injured foot rode on his brother's back... A brother whom he loved, he admired, and wanted to be exactly like. They gazed up at a blossoming cherry tree.

* * *

A little boy rested, on the edge of the dojo, his stomach flush against the cool tiles, chin resting on two uplifted palms, legs swaying lethargically in the slight breeze.

A man stood, knees bent in anticipation, regarding his eldest son as the latter executed move after move, perfectly, flawlessly. His dark eyes held so much admiration and love. But not for Sasuke. Never for Sasuke.

The small boy gazed up at those eyes which did not see him, only his elder brother, and made a decision. He would be just like Itachi. Cool, and calm, and collected. A genius at whatever he put his mind to. An incredible fighter. And his father would love him – just as he loved Itachi.

* * *

Sasuke's eyes opened once more. He stared ahead of him, at the dark, luxurious, silken bed, unseeing and unhearing. Yes, he wanted to be like Itachi. Like Itachi who had all his parents' love, who was smart, and had such incredible talent. He suddenly felt naive, juvenile and childish.

Time seemed to blend together, the present was the past, the past the future. He had met Naruto a hundred years ago. He was seeing Itachi's face for the first time as a midwife held him up for his older brother.

He wanted to _be _Itachi.

But no! No. He didn't. He let out a frustrated yell. What did he want? He didn't want to be like Itachi. Itachi who had disappeared for several years and then returned unexpectedly with no explanations. Itachi who had killed... Sasuke felt a searing in his brain, and let the thought go. He didn't _want_ to be like Itachi.

And if letting his emotions finally express themselves... He bit his lip. Then fine.

* * *

It was night.

The forest was cloaked in darkness, shadows looming eerily, but only one of the three shrouded figures in the darkness seemed bothered.

"It is beginning to worry me," This one spoke, nervousness creeping into their tone. "Ever since Uzumaki arrived after the Uchiha brothers'… fight… and comforted Sasuke, they have been at each others' throats. At breakfast, the tension was palpable – not to mention Uchiha Fugaku mentioned the mother's death… And then, this afternoon…"

A silent look from one of the other figure's red eyes was enough to make the speaker continue.

"Uchiha refused to train with Uzumaki, and it ended up in a huge fight between the two of them. I am worried that this disagreement will cause Uzumaki to renounce the marriage. And, of course, if that happens…"

The third member of the party jerked suddenly upon hearing the last words.

"Our plans fail entirely."

Red eyes narrowed. "No. That cannot happen. You know that cannot happen," He glared at the figure overcome with nerves beside him. "You must do everything you can to reconcile those two."

A pause.

"If that is all you have to report…" A nod.

"And _never_ forget – this mission is your life's purpose." The cold words caused the figure's eyes to widen and spine to chill.

And with a swish of cloaks, the figure sat, unmoving and silent, impossibly alone.

* * *

_Bang._

Naruto groaned. Who on earth could be making such a sound at such an ungodly hour of the morning? He attempted to extricate himself from the cocoon of white, luxurious sheets, only to find himself caught. He tried not to yelp as a sheet wound around one of his legs caused him to trip over and fall to the ground. He landed on his knee, but managed to prevent severe damage by catching himself with his hands. He cursed under his breath and caressed his bruised knee and stubbed toe.

The half-asleep blonde leaned back against his bed, silently mourning his newly acquired injuries.

_Bang._

Again! Naruto thought in outrage, his foggy mind struggling to process what it could be while remaining suitably annoyed at the recent accident. He struggled to pull himself up, and staggered towards the door to figure out what was going on. He opened it slowly, only to jump back as an unexpected face was situated directly in front of his door.

"Iruka!" He yelped in surprise.

"My lord," The man bowed perfunctorily before raising himself again. "I did not wish to… Ah… disturb you, but you are required at the training yard in twenty minutes for your lesson with Hatake Kakashi and Lord Uchiha Sasuke."

"Twenty minutes!" Naruto groaned. "Great. Thanks, Iruka."

"You are most welcome, my lord."

Naruto turned from the door, expecting Iruka to simply leave now that his task was complete, and began his search for something to wear. He opened the dark mahogany wooden chest of drawers and started rummaging around.

"I… Heard about your fight with Lord Sasuke-sama," Iruka began carefully. Naruto whipped around, surprised that the servant was still there. "He may seem cold and …difficult… but inside he really is not. When his mother was alive, he was... Happy. But you, you make him feel emotions again. You must try and uncover the ones of happiness too."

Naruto stared at him, shocked. As much as he detested hierarchies and class differences, this was ridiculous. A servant was ordering him, a prince, to make his master happy? In any case, even if he wanted to, he wasn't exactly getting very close to befriending and bringing joy back into Sasuke's life. He snorted.

"Yeah, fat chance of that ever happening."

As he glanced back at Iruka, he noticed a look of disappointment mixed with something else on his face. The blonde boy sighed.

"Look. If I can somehow talk to him without him screaming or glaring at me, maybe I'll try." Iruka seemed somewhat satisfied, and gave Naruto a small smile before departing.

"Fifteen minutes, my Lord!"

* * *

Sasuke leaned on the railing encircling the training yard, a bored expression residing on his face. As usual, he was the first one there. He wouldn't be surprised if Kakashi was three hours late. But of course, if Sasuke were to come late, Kakashi would choose that particular time to come early. Murphy's law. And yes, it had already happened.

But that wasn't the only reason he was there early. He needed to talk to Naruto. He felt rather queasy about the upcoming conversation, though. He hadn't exactly been polite on their previous encounters, and the numerous times Naruto had attempted any sort of reconciliation, the raven had pushed him away, screamed at him, and slammed the door in his face. He turned his head to stare at the dirt ground of the training yard, guilt and shame flooding his body at having reacted so violently.

But no, this time would be different. He shut his eyes tightly, and tried to concentrate. Kakashi would be late, since Sasuke was early, and that would give him a chance to talk to Naruto. He wondered vaguely if Naruto would accept his explanation, and then quickly pushed the idea aside. He would tell Naruto that... What would he tell Naruto? 'Oh, sorry I've been such a bastard lately, it's just – I realized that I didn't want to be like my brother anymore. Sorry.'

The raven let out a hollow laugh, and turned his head up sharply. There, a few feet away, was the blonde in question. Tan face tense, beautiful blue eyes guarded, blonde hair swaying slightly in the light breeze. Sasuke's breath caught in his throat, and he debated whether it was from nerves of their upcoming encounter, or something else.

But Naruto ignored Sasuke completely, and walked right by him, without a single glance. The dark-haired boy shook himself, and lifted an arm quickly, effectively reaching out a hand to grab Naruto's shoulder.

"Look," He began, eyes downcast, searching for words. "I know I've been... Kind of..."

"A bastard?" The blonde had turned around, and stared at Sasuke's pale face. This was lifted sharply, an amused look on his face.

"Yeah," The pale boy smirked. "But anyway. What I'm _trying_ to say is... You... Do something to me. It's not... I mean, it's like you..." Sasuke let out a frustrated sound. "When I was younger, my brother was... well, he still is, I suppose... a prodigy. A genius in every way... whether it be in combat, academics, reading, writing, everything. My... father... loved him. Loved him like he never loved me. He was a god, in my father's eyes. And I... I wanted to have that same respect, that same love, from him too. So... I tried to be... exactly like him. It didn't work very well," Sasuke let out another hollow laugh.

"Then, my mother was killed. And I was... Well, afterwards, I suppose I achieved my goal. I was exactly like Itachi - Cold, empty, and emotionless. And now... you come along... And... I..."

Naruto didn't smile. He didn't laugh. His face was expressionless.

"Ugh! I can't do this anymore!" Sasuke let out, frustration and annoyance at himself coloring his tone.

"I guess this is the most I can hope for as an apology?" Naruto finally smiled.

"Uchihas don't apologize," Sasuke smirked, relief at having been understood, and the tension having been lifted.

"Well, I accept your apology anyway," Naruto was now grinning, a huge, bright smile that the raven had never seen before. He found himself liking it.

* * *

"Do you think they'll ever get on better terms?" Mikkoku's voice was worried and nervous. She gazed out the window at the two boys, slashing away at each other before Kakashi's lax eye.

"Doubtful." Kiba's responded, his attention on the white creamy page in his lap.

"I don't see why Sasuke should react so violently to my new fiancé. I mean, he could have chosen anyone else. Anyone. He could have chosen you!" Her voice rose with emotion and despair as she glanced back at Kiba's bent, messy head of hair.

"Mmhmm."

"But he had to choose _Naruto_, of all people. What if Naruto decides he doesn't want to have Sasuke as a brother in law? What if he decides it's too much for him, that he would prefer another girl without a deranged, psychotic brother who has absurd, inconvenient emotional breakdowns? What if he decides to turn back on the marriage? What if he decides to leave now, to cancel the wedding, to leave _me_, and go home?

"Oh come on, there are plenty of other fish in the sea, as they say." Kiba looked up, the hysteria in her voice catching his attention. He had never seen Mikkoku as anything but shy and demure, so this was quite the development.

"Yes, but Naruto's the only one for me, don't you understand?" Her eyes were beginning to brim with tears. "He can have all the suitors he wants, but I will only ever have him. It's him, or no one. If he abandons me, because Sasuke scared him off, my life will be _over_. Don't you understand?"

"No, I don't. What's stopping you from marrying some other prince from some other land? There certainly is no shortage on eligible royalty, if that's what you're worried about." The letter swam in his lap for a moment, forgotten, before he caught it back up. But his eyes remained fixed on Mikkoku's back, trembling in agitation.

"I just - You wouldn't – I can only marry Naruto. I have no future, except with him. He's..." Her voice dropped to a whisper. "He's my life."

Kiba's expression was of utter disbelief. "You've known the guy for what, two days? You cannot be this infatuated with him yet."

She glanced back at him, as though searching to remember his name to emphasize her point. Unsuccessful, she proceeded regardless. "I've spent my whole life indoctrinated with the knowledge - the dream – that I, Uchiha Mikkoku, would marry Uzumaki Naruto, prince of Konoha. I have spent my whole life looking forwards to this moment, preparing it, and constructing my vision of the rest of my life around it. You cannot understand the terror of having your whole life's ambition on the brink of being torn away from you because of some superfluous, stupid disagreement. You cannot."

"Guess not." Kiba was more surprised than anything else. He had physically recoiled at her speech, his eyes had widened in disbelief. He gazed at her for a few moments; she had now turned back to stare out the tall glass pane. He gradually turned back to his letter himself. Shikamaru was wondering how they were faring in Uchiha-land. Kiba had been deliberating for the past hour (and listening to Mikkoku's own breakdown and sob story hadn't helped) whether he should make up some superficial lie about their great, fun time at the Uchiha's – or just come out directly with the truth about this god-awful place. He dipped a brush in the inkwell, and suspended it above the page. Truth... lie? Truth... lie? Truth... lie?

Okay. He had it. He would write both, and then send whichever one turned out best. Genius!


End file.
